


Better Than You

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken was better than everyone now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



Better Than You

 

Ken’s gaze flipped between the various flicking screen arrayed around him, unable to keep the smirk off his face. His territory was expanding rapidly, and there was no one to stop him. No, his _empire_ was expanding. And soon, the Digital World would be his.

“K-Ken, you should get some sleep. It’s late...” His smirk turned into a scowl at the sound of the weak voice from behind him. His so-called partner was trying to give him advice. How infuriating.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do!” he snapped back, grabbing the whip from his belt and snapping it in the direction of the voice. By the surprised squeak and skittering claws that followed, he guessed that he had come close to hitting it. Good, maybe that would teach it some manners.

“I’ll sleep here tonight. Leave!” Ken ordered as he returned the whip to his belt. It was a Saturday night, so his parents wouldn’t dream of interrupting his ‘studies’. How pathetic they were, to believe such an obvious lie. Couldn’t they see that he didn’t need to spend hours pouring over books or notes? He was a genius, after all. Studying like that was for ordinary children.

Leaning in his chair, he watched the moon set over his domain as he thought about his next move. The night was long, and he had a lot of planning to do.

\- - -

“No, I’m _better than you!_ ” His own shouting tore him from his nightmare, and Ken lurched to his feet, one hand still clawing at the place where his brother had stood. “I’m better. I’ve _always_ been better!” he snarled to the empty room, hands balling into fists. It was just a stupid dream, so why was he so scared? “This world that you tried to keep from me is _mine_ , and nothing will change that!”

He sat back down, angry at himself. Sam was dead and gone, had been for years, so why did he continue to dream about him? His older brother had been weak, surely Ken had proved that by surpassing him long ago. Sam was just another reminder of the helpless child he had been, and he hated those memories. His brother was nothing more than a ghost now.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ken called up a screen and stared out at the quiet night. The only Digimon around were several nocturnal ones, their glowing red eyes making them easy to pick out in the darkness. The sight of his slaves calmed him, and he idly tapped a finger, wondering what he could do with them. A battle between two of them would be ideal, but it was late and he was too irritated to wait on the preparations.

“Time to go hunting, then.” He smiled at the the idea. Yes, bending more Digimon to his will would be a perfect way to put the dream behind him. Rising, he walked swiftly from the room towards where his Airdramon was kept, his smile expanding into a grin as he plotted his new conquest.


End file.
